wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Treasure of the Sierra Sprawl
The Treasure of the Sierra Sprawl is the first half of the 8th episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the first half of the 34th episode overall. Overview Facing a recall of the great gas-giving snack, Stinkies, the Grinders embark on a treasure hunt to find the very last one. Synopsis Patty is fixing her sandwich until she is disrupted by Lil Rob and Meaty's flatulence, the causes of the Stinkies, even Gene likes them too. Patty then scolds Meaty out of the kitchen, but ends up testing the Stinkie by herself, with a change of heart. Meanwhile, the Grinders enter Lil Rob's home, as we picture Emo Crys in a panic, bargaining that he wants a Stinkie to be calm. A news report on television advised that the Stinkies will be discarded, because of the flatulence and foul fragrance, spreading all over Sprawl City, until the Anti-Stinkie Police Force crashed to the Dyrdek home and destroying the Stinkies. Although the Grinders are desperate of the extinction of the Stinkies, Rob plans that there is a secret base that collects the Stinkies. Regretfully and disappointingly, Stubford Hucksterball is the one who found the Stinkies and bloat himself up, before developing a massive fart infront of the Grinders. Spitball identifies that there are secret palaces hidden in the island and volcano, but the Stinkies are already eaten last time. As told by Spitball, the Stinkies are finally hidden in the Sierra Sprawl. A hint is printed that a big "W" paths a horde of Stinkies. However for hours, they did not find it. The Grinders end up pondering that there will be one Stinkie, before they argue and mistrust each other. Things to compete the Stinkie are to lay down their backpacks, but Goggles utterly struggles to use the rest stop; so the Grinders followed him. Meaty attacks Rob, but Lil Rob stalls him with a "baco". Goggles invents a solution to halt the argumentation, but Rob and the Grinders already fall for it, which the solution reveals to be a trap, as Goggles gets all crazy and sinister. To Goggles dismay, he ran himself to a cactus and also get trapped by the Demon and Angel Jack Knife. The demon and angel are also trapped. Rob is the only one to evade the trap that Goggles made, before leaving his friends alone. However, Rob has a change of heart, and set the Grinders free. At sunset, the big "W" takes an appearance of four, leaning palm trees. The Grinders encountered an aged Chip Fligginton, congratulating them by winning the contest, making them to be 1984 stars, but it was too late to decide, making Chip to be desperate. The Grinders head to the bottom of the lair, but in the second time, Stubford ate them all, and cause a exploding fart, addition to the giant rolling ball that ends up to the Dyrdeks home. A pirate skeleton scares Gene at the end. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Goggles *Jack Knife *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Spitball Supporting Characters *Gene *Patty *Stubford Hucksterball *Chip Fligginton *Anti-Stinkie Police Force Major Events *The Off-Road Skateboard from the toyline makes it first appearance. It also makes another appearance in its successor segment. Trivia Original *This episode is possibly the second time we see the Grinders, sporting their explorer attires, since one of the series' former online episodes, The Lost Skate Spot. *The island and the volcano from Close-Up make their respective cameos. *Recognizing an "old man" Fligginton, the episode symbolizes a time paradox. **If Jack Knife falsely answers that 1984 is a million years ago, then the Grinders probably lived in the 2000s, unlike Rob Dyrdek's childhood in the late 1900s. In a matter of fact, he's using a hyperbole. **Chip Fligginton appears to be normal and young in several of episodes, however. It probably he is faking his appearance of an old man. Allusions *The Sierra Sprawl is a parody of the Sierra Desert. *The Anti-Stinkie Police Force's arrival spoofs the first film of the Resident Evil series. *Meaty comments: "Dude, we ain't found squat!". This is a re-modified (probably appropiate) and parodic version of "We ain't found sh**!", quoted by one of the soldiers from Spaceballs. **''Spaceballs'' also backgrounds the desert as part of the meme. *Stubford, quoting that its "the best stash that he's ever eaten", spoofs a restrictedly hidden weed joke. Running Gags *A running gag presents a skeleton with a pirate-accent, and the Demon and Angel Jack Knife. **A confusion points to an Angel Jack Knife (who is located on the right of Jack Knife's soldier), forcing Jack Knife to steal the Stinkie away from the Grinders. *The mole makes him late gag appearance since Space Race. Animation Errors *While Goggles breaks the fourth wall, Jack Knife's gap is swapped to the left, instead of its original position. Gallery Errors Goggles in 4th wall.png|Jack Knife's gap swaps when Goggles breaks the 4th wall. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders